


I Can Make You Feel Like Home

by xXdreameaterXx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/pseuds/xXdreameaterXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Missy break into Versailles in the middle of the night. Very fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You Feel Like Home

I Can Make You Feel Like Home

They were running through the corridors or Versailles, chasing each other almost like in the old days. Only back then they were running over fields of red grass. When the Doctor turned around the corner, Missy was gone. He knew it would be a bad idea to land in Versailles in the middle of the night when the place was probably swarming with security guards, but she had insisted and he could never resist her.   
“In here, love,” her singsang voice came from behind a door to his right. The Doctor peeked through the crack and spotted Missy sprawled out on the luxurious bed. He entered the bedroom carefully, looking around as the floor creaked beneath his feet. The light of the full moon illuminated the room, playing in her hair and casting a shadow on her face. Yet the Doctor could have sworn he saw her eyes glisten.   
He stepped over the red chord barrier that separated him from Missy and past a sign that told them not to touch anything, but it was far too late for that.   
“What are you doing there, Missy?” the Doctor demanded to know with a sigh. She always found a way to overstep the boundaries.  
“My feet got tired,” she shrugged, “Don't worry, I read the sign. It's not the original bedsheets but a replica. God knows the original would have been disgusting.”  
“You probably missed the bit that says you're not allowed to sit on it,” he said and let himself fall down next to her.  
“You know my French is rusty,” Missy replied with a laugh.   
“The TARDIS translates it for you.”  
“Fair point,” she said and suddenly grabbed the sheet and covered the two of them with it.  
“What are you doing?” the Doctor asked and turned around in bed to face her.  
“I'm hiding from the security guards,” she whispered and he could hear her laugh between the words.   
The Doctor had learned that there were two different kinds of laughter for Missy. The one that announced she had done something so evil the world was probably coming to an end, and the other, childlike laugh, the one that he would love to hear from her all the time. It reminded him of home. Everything about her did. Every time he kissed her, she tasted of stardust and of time.  
“You're awfully quiet, Thete,” she remarked.  
The Doctor didn't answer, instead he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, sharing with her the memories of their childhood days, the grass, the mountains and the river, the two of them running.   
“I want to go home,” he admitted.  
“I can make you feel like home,” Missy suggested and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. The Doctor closed his arms around Missy and pulled her closer to him, treasuring the embrace.   
“I love it when you're like this,” he heard himself say, though whether it was the nostalgia or his true feelings, he couldn't really tell.  
“Like what?” Missy asked and nuzzled her head against his chest.  
“Just exactly like this.”  
“I love it, too.”

The night ended with both of them running again, followed by an armed security guard that had caught them sleeping peacefully in the bed. The Doctor grabbed her hand before they had reached the TARDIS door and dragged her inside, to safety. He knew that with Missy it would always end like this, and he wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
